I took the road less traveled
by Gallatin-X7
Summary: When two teenage boys get sucked into the world of Dragon Ball, when they've never even met before, you know that some crazy things will happen. Adventures will be had, memes will be attempted, and information let slip that could change the timeline of the Dragon Ball universe entirely!
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT OWN** Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or any other media or merchandise affiliated with it. Only this Fic.

 **NOTE:** This is my first fanfic ever, one that I've wanted to write for some time now, and would appreciate any and all constructive criticism you have to offer. Any questions about the fic in general, will be answered at the end of each new chapter in a Q&A section.

 **NOTE: _Feel free to skip this chapter, as its only a small piece of exhibition that is not necessary for the story experience._**

 **I Took The Road Less Traveled...**

 **Chapter 1:** Prologue

They weren't any special; in fact, you could say that they were boring. These two nerdish friends, who had never met in person, had known each other for almost 2 years. The first met through a Role Playing session on a Dragon Ball Z fan game. Their love of DBZ brought them together and made them the friends they were. They continued to RP with each other frequently, mostly on the subject of Dragon Ball Z, with the occasional GT and AF. It was after one Role Playing session though, that everything changed in their lives; as cliché as it sounds.

* * *

Gallatin: Hey Zero

SaiyanZero: Sup

Gallatin: Im still bored

Gallatin: Wanna rp some more

SaiyanZero: yes

Gallatin: cool

SaiyanZero: Wanna rp with oc's?

Gallatin: nah

Gallatin: how about some good old fashion GT

SaiyanZero: Can I be batman I mean piccolo

Gallatin: STEP INTO THE GRAND TOUR

SaiyanZero: why gt and not z

Gallatin: GRAND TOUR GRAND TOUR

Gallatin: because gt sucks and is fun to mess around with

SaiyanZero: lol

Gallatin: plus ssj4

Gallatin: its its only redeeming factor

SaiyanZero: GT stand for goku time

Gallatin: STOP-GOku Time

SaiyanZero: He was the only character that did anything

SaiyanZero: I'll do gt with you later

SaiyanZero: I got to take care of something real quick

Gallatin: k

 **Last message— Less than 1 min. ago**

Gallatin: hey

Gallatin: umm

Gallatin: gtg

SaiyanZero: ok

 **Last message— 3 min. ago**

Gallatin: theres something wierd behind me

Gallatin: a blue light

Gallatin: MAYBE ITS JESUS!

SaiyanZero: LETS TOUGH IT

SaiyanZero: I'LL BE OVER RIGHT AWAY

Gallatin: you dont know where i live...

SaiyanZero: oh yeah. Jk then

SaiyanZero: Hey there is a light behind me too

SaiyanZero: Lets go in it

Gallatin: dude are you just messing with me?

SaiyanZero: no

Gallatin: are you stupid

SaiyanZero: no

Gallatin: do you always walk into random lights?

Gallatin: Hey

Gallatin: maybe its a portal to your house?

Gallatin: I can finally meet you

SaiyanZero: Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life woundering?

Gallatin: no

Gallatin: ok

SaiyanZero: Go in it

Gallatin: lets go and do it on 3

Gallatin: 1

SaiyanZero: yay

Gallatin: 2

Gallatin: 3 GO!

* * *

 **A/N: This first chapter is entirely not necessary, I just included it as a backstory type thing. I hope you stick around for the long run, because the first 2-3 chapters may be a little slow until we get into the thick of things. Thanks, and I'm always open for ideas on how to improve this Fanfiction. Make sure to leave your comments and criticisms in the review section. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Journey Into Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT OWN** Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or any other media or merchandise affiliated with it. Only this Fic.

 **NOTE:** This is my first fanfic ever, one that I've wanted to write for some time now, and would appreciate any and all constructive criticism you have to offer. Any questions about the fic in general, will be answered at the end of each new chapter in a Q&A section.

 **I Took The Road Less Traveled...**

 **Chapter 2:** Journey into Dreams

Gallatin knew something was wrong the second the he stopped being able to breathe… The fact that he was falling from what he presumed to be half a mile off the ground over a huge field helped also. The wind was rushing into his lungs so fast, he couldn't even scream. Suddenly he was flung to the right by a shockwave that seemed to spawn out of the air. The entire experience terrified him as he had no idea stepping into the portal would make him fall to his death. " **Now that I think about it, wasn't Zero supposed to go through his portal too… I hope he wasn't lying to me and I'm just going to die alone…** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gallatin stared up for the first time, just in time to see one of the spontaneous shockwaves sending another person spiraling towards him. After they collided, he noticed 2 things: First was that his death was coming even quicker from this new individual falling into him. Second was that said individual was a Caucasian male, about his age, with medium length black hair, and in what seemed to be a red tee-shirt and black denim pants. He thought that this was probably Zero, but there was no way to truly know at the moment. One thing was for sure however; at least this other person was having no trouble screaming his head off.

" **Must be my asthma…"** He thought as the ground was starting to catch up to them quicker than expected. Gallatin gave it about 1 or 2 "Frieza Seconds" (42 seconds) before they hit, and was glad that at least the random shockwaves had stopped. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact between him and the ground… Suddenly he felt a sharp pain go through his abdomen. It was as if the air had decided to stop him by turning into a steel beam. He looked up while opening his tearing eyes, only to see a mass of orange fabric and what seemed to be someone's arm holding him. That was when he blacked out…

"Who do you think they are, Vegeta?" Gallatin's senses were slowly returning as he awakened from his unconscious state. The first sense to come back was touch. He felt that they were on solid ground, a grassy patch no less, and there was someone's arm on his back. Next came the rest of his senses. He saw what seemed to be two men, both with longish spikey black hair that seemed to defy gravity. The shorter one was wearing what seemed to be a blue skintight suit, while the other in… Orange Pajamas?

" **OK, I must be dreaming if this is what I see… Also, why am I dreaming in anime? I don't normally dream in anime; do I?"** That was when the pain in his stomach finally hit him. He clutched his front in a Hercule-ish manner while yelling. "Oh god; There's the pain! Why does this dream hurt so much!" He exclaimed out loud, barely noticing the two men now focusing their attention on him. After calming down a bit, he realized that these people looked both off putting and extremely familiar. "Heh, If I didn't know better, I would have sworn you guys look like Goku and Vegeta… Also, why does everything look like anime?" The Vegeta look alike, looking more pissed than the shocked expression "Goku" wore, was looking ready to kick Gallatin across the field.

"Who the Hell are you and why are you interrupting us! I have half a mind to destroy you kids on the spot for this." The Vegeta-ish guy was looking furious and Gallatin was finally noticing, now that he could see properly, that he looked **exactly** like Vegeta. Gallatin was finally noticing how everything looked exactly like Dragon Ball Z's art style, even himself. "Boy! I'm giving you five seconds to answer me before I obliterate you!" He brought his hand up in what Gallatin immediately recognized as the position for one of Vegeta's signature moves; the Big Bang Attack.

"WAIT, DON'T SHOOT!" Gallatin quickly sat up and waved his hands in front of him. "I'm just kind of shocked as I've never seen you before in real life." He then took closer notice of Goku, in which he realized that Goku was not wearing his signature orange training Gi, but instead the blue and yellow one from during Dragon Ball GT. "UUUUUUUUH! Don't tell me that I'm in GT! That means that there's no Super Saiyan Gods and I have to deal with seeing Pan." He started to yell up at the sky now, "Is this your sick idea of a joke, God?" Both of the two saiyans wore extremely confused expressions and didn't know how to respond to this screaming and groaning teenager in front of them. It was then that Gallatin remembered another thing he overheard the two talking about. "Wait, you said kids as in plural…"

"Can someone get me the number of the bus that just hit me?" Gallatin looked to the side to see what he had already deduced to most likely being his friend Zero. "Hey… wait a minute, is that Goku and Vegeta…?" He wore the same confused expression that Gallatin had just moments ago.

"I think so… but I'm not sure." It was then that Gallatin saw Zero's broken arm hanging next to him. "Dude, your arm is broken!" Zero looked down in utter disgust at his arm, ready to throw up at any second.

"It's ok. This is just another one of my dreams I bet. Though its way more lucid than I thought it would be." Zero proceeded to stand up and get in an obviously fake fighting stance. "Look watch." He lowered his hand to his side in a cupping position and faced Goku. "KA-ME-HA-MEEEEEEE" Goku braced himself for impact from the blast he expected to soon follow. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zero thrust his hand forward while screaming at the top of his lungs, everyone tensing in the process.

Goku shut his eyes, expecting for a blast to hit his blocking positioned arms, but was surprised when nothing happened. "What… Wow! You really had me going for a second kid. I actually thought you were going to attack me. By the way, who are you guys and how did you know, well not really know, that technique?" Zero was still in shock that his attack didn't work.

"Ok, Gallatin, I don't think this is a dream anymore..." Looking a lot more in pain and embarrassed then when he believed it all to be a dream seconds ago, Zero once again plopped down onto the grassy floor.

"Well you don't say!" Yelled an exacerbated Gallatin before he proceeded to once again black out. It was only seconds later that Zero also fell unconscious from the pain in his arm and his own fatigue.

"Hey Vegeta… What just happened?" Goku asked a still pissed, yet now shocked, Vegeta; while kneeling next to one of the teens.

"How the Hell should I know!?" Also taking a moment to study one of the teens, "We should take them back to my house so that we can study them and treat their injuries. We have no idea what they are, or what dangers they may pose…" They each grabbed a person and flew off in the direction of the setting sun; away from the miles of field and craters behind them.

…

"Uuuuh. Where am I, and why does my head hurt." Gallatin groaned after waking up from his unconscious state. He still had his eyes closed, but could easily tell that they were inside a building of some sort. Also, to his thankfulness, he was lying down in a bed with covers drawn over him. " **At the very least, It was all a dream.** " He thought to himself while rubbing his head under the covers. " **But why in the world does my head hurt so much? Meh, must have bumped it or something.** " Gallatin sat up after a few more minutes only to find himself, not back in his bedroom, but in an infirmary type room. To his right was someone else snoring like a bear, also in a bed like his.

He pulled back their covers to see what was making the loud noise, only to find a stretched out and comically positioned Zero. "Hey, Zero. Get up. Where are we?" He quietly whispered into his friend's ear while trying to gently shake him awake. He didn't know where they were, so he wasn't taking any chances with alerting people of their waking up. "Common. Wake up." He said, this time at a normal voice, to which Zero merely snored louder at to block out. A vein pulsed in Gallatin's forehead as he was becoming increasingly annoyed by Zero's snoring. "WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

"Wha, What'd I miss?" He mumbled in a drowsy manner as he sat up. Gallatin simply stood next to him with his arms crossed, clearly annoyed.

"Dude, you know you snore like a bear?" Gallatin stated, mirroring his earlier thoughts.

"Oh, yeah. I do that sometimes, sorry." He said while rubbing the back of his bed.

"It's fine. Look, I don't think we're in Kansas any-"

"Are you seriously going to say that overused Wizard of Oz line?" Zero interrupted. "At least do it right and say it after we see the rising landscape of a new world or an awe inspiring sight. Jeez, amateur"

"Well excuuuuuse me, Princess!" Gallatin retorted. He was already starting to see how annoying it was to be with Zero as opposed to being able to simply close a chat window when he got annoyed. "Anyway, as I was saying before, this isn't our earth; at least I don't think so."

"Ya don't say. Was the 2 anime Gods that picked us up, the mile long fall into a cartoon field, or the fact that we both look like characters out of Dragon Ball Z clue you in?" Zero was already annoyed that he was woken up so abruptly from his nap, and he wanted Gallatin to see it.

"Okay, ok, Fine. I get it; you're pissed." He said in a comical tone while slowly waving his hands in front of himself. "How about we go and explore this place? Who knows, maybe this will be fun." Gallatin started tip-toeing to the door while Zero carefully extracted himself from the tangled mess of covers on the bed. He took notice of his arm being in a sling and casted. "How do you think you open this door?" It was a tall, black, metallic looking door with no handles or knobs. He couldn't even see a key pad.

"Watch and learn buddy. Step aside and let a real master take care of this." Gallatin stepped to the side just in time for Zero to ram his arm into the door. Thankfully, he decided to use his non-injured arm. A large boom echoed throughout the room as Zero was bounced back onto the floor.

"Wow, what a great idea. I bet they never thought to make this door teenager proof." The sarcasm in his voice was brimming. "Hey, I have an idea almost as stupid as yours. What if its pass worded so you have to say something to open it?"

"Should we just start yelling random DBZ stuff until it opens then?" He suggested. Gallatin looked back at the door while Zero was still trying to nurse his now bruised right arm.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in trying." He stood back from the door and simultaneously brought his arms forward as if pushing on an invisible wall. "Vegeta!"…

"Nothing happen-"

"I know nothing happened!" He yelled back in obvious annoyance. "Why don't you try it then, Captain Obvious?"

"Ok?" Zero stood up while dusting off his faded black jeans, and started yelling at the door. "GOKU! GOHAN! KRILLIN! DRAGON BALLS! BULMA BRIEFS! PIZZA! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! PICCOLO! KAMI! JESUS! FRICKLE FRACKLE! TRUNKS! ANDRIODS! MASTER ROSHI! SEA FOAM! CORY IN THE HOUSE! SONICHU!"

Gallatin punched him in the head, making him instantly be quiet. "Shut up you idiot! This is a pass worded door, not a meme festival!" They were getting nowhere fast; and if they didn't get out soon, Gallatin was afraid someone might become attracted to the noise and find them. "It's obvious the password is something incredibly complex, so just yelling random stuff won't work. Watch." He once again thrust his arms forward and at the door, yelling at the top of his lungs, "OPEN SESAME!"

 _ **DING!**_

The previously red light next to the door turned green as the noise sounded. There was a click as the door swung open and light filled the room, temporarily blinding them.

"Are you friggin kidding me?! That was the 'Super-Secret' password to open the top security door? Friggin 'Open Sesame'?" They both stared in disbelief at the open door. "Let's go before the door changes its mind."

Gallatin ran out the door, only to be bounced back and onto the floor after hitting what he could only presume to be a clothed brick wall. "I hope you boys aren't thinking of running away before answering our questions? Because that would be very bad for your wellbeing." Standing in front of the exit was none other than the Prince of All Saiyans, in his trademark arms-crossed pose; Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

I Took the Road Less Traveled

 **Chapter 3-** The Confrontation

 **A/N: From this point onward in the story, it will be told from the perspective of Gallatin**

"Well… I don't have all day." The prince said while tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground. I was carefully picking myself off of the ground while not breaking eye contact. I didn't even know where to start. I looked back over to Zero, but he was just as much at a loss for words as me. Vegeta's patience was running thin though. "Ok, I'll make this easier on you boys. Either say something now, or I blast you and just tell my wife that I cut my arm in this room and tripped. That should explain the blood spatters on the wa-"

"We're sorry! Please don't kill us!" I interrupted in terror. I had finally found the words, knowing Vegeta's destructive capabilities. I knew that he wasn't bluffing too. "I'm sorry Vege-Uh, I mean your highness. It's just I'm trying my best to say this without offending you and getting my point across."

"We have time. Both of you, sit." He commanded while gesturing to the bed, less angrily and more intrigued after I used his title. I wasted no time in doing what he said and so did Zero.

"Ok. Umm. Let me start explaining. Zero, you jump in if I miss anything." I said to both of them. "Ok... phew. Let's do this." I took a deep breath and then began. "The first thing you should know is that my name is Gallatin, his is Zero, and we're not from your world; and I don't just mean your planet. I mean your universe." I explained. "If you want proof, try sensing our ki and you'll see that we most likely have none, or if there is it's probably smaller than your average human."

I could tell Vegeta did as I suggested because he wore a confused expression after closing his eyes for a few seconds. "Ok. You have a Ki, but your right. It's not like anything I've ever sensed from earthlings here. It's more erratic and seems to turn off and on sporadically. Continue."

I took another deep breath as I kept talking. "Next thing is that, in our world, You and your close friends and family are part of an ani… well television show that we watch." Vegeta started scanning the room as if looking for cameras following him. "There aren't any cameras. It's not live action. Your actually a cartoon that was created by a person named Akira Toriyama. And it's actually really long."

"Ok, suppose I believe your ridiculous story, which I don't. Prove what you're saying." Me and Zero looked at each other in disbelief. Vegeta was infamous for distrusting people, and he was actually going to hear us out. It was almost unbelievable.

"Well, how do you want us to prove it. We basically know everything about your lives so far, minus the specifics of when you worked under Frieza. Though we do know some things from when Vegeta was destroyed." I said, already proving myself a great amount with that sentence alone.

"And also when you and Nappa went to the Bug-Planet!" Zero chipped in. I was silently praying that he did not make a Dragon Ball Z Abridged reference and possibly get us killed.

"But yeah, we know a lot!" I cut in before anything bad could happen.

"Fine then boys. I will test you. And if you get one question wrong, I will kill you." He said while thinking up questions. Suddenly, he smirked to himself.

"Ok, who is my wife and son." He asked.

"Bulma and Trunks Briefs." I replied quickly, not wanting to get counted wrong by taking too long.

"Name the remaining surviving saiyans."

"You and Goku. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan aren't full blooded Saiyans. And I hardly think Tarble counts as a Saiyan. Plus, I don't know if he's counted as cannon since this is GT."

"First off, I'm surprised that you knew who my brother was. I had no idea that he was alive. Before we go any farther though, explain what you mean by 'GeeTee'. You said it before you fainted when me and Kakkarot were sparring." He was staring at me intent on me clarifying this.

I was getting into my stride though and answered the question to the fullest. "Well, the show you guys are from is called 'Dragon Ball'. So far, the show has been divided into 4 major parts with each part being divided into sagas." Vegeta nodded to signify he understood it this far. "Theses shows actually chronicle the life of Goku…" This statement made Vegeta frown. Apparently it was news to him that he wasn't the main character of this show. "But you ARE a major character. It's just that you don't show up until the 2nd part of the show. The first part is called Dragon Ball, and tells the tale of Goku from when he was a child living in the mountain, to when he first met Bulma, and ended off after his fight with Piccolo at the World Martial Arts Tournament." I was starting to get out of breath after saying all of this, so I gestured for Zero to take over from me so I could catch a breath.

"Ok, I'll tell him about Z. The second 'Part' of your show was called Dragon Ball Z. It shows your guy's life from Raditz's attack on earth to Goku leaving you guys to train Uub." Vegeta looked amazed.

"If it recorded all of that, it must be the longest part of them all. That's almost all of our most important fights." Vegeta exclaimed.

"It actually is the longest." Zero agreed. "But it was condensed into about 350 episodes, each about 30 minutes long, not counting the movies." He continued.

"By the way" I interrupted. "Just so we can get our facts straight, we want to know what people you've faced from the movies so that we can tell what happened and didn't."

"I thought you knew everything." Vegeta mocked. "Ask anything you want."

"Ok, tell me if you recognize these names. Turle-no wait, you didn't fight him." I corrected myself. "Ok, Cooler."

"Yes, I fought him."

"Bojack."

"Yes."

"Broly!" Zero chipped in.

"Like I'd ever forget that fight."

"Janemba."

"Yes."

"How? I mean when?" I asked. I had always wondered when they had fought Janemba, since Goku was dead at the same time as Vegeta, so this had to be when Goku went back after teaching the fusion dance.

"What do you mean when. It was after I had died against Madjin Buu." He answered, a bit annoyed.

I quickly dropped the subject. "Ok. Just one final one. This one is the most important too." I took another deep breath, noticing that the sun had started to rise through the windows of the infirmary we were in. "Have you ever fought… the God of Destruction-Beerus." I heard Zero inhale in apprehension at the question. Vegeta's answer would tell us whether we were really in GT, or some kind of GT-Battle of Gods crossover universe.

"I can't say that I have boys. But judging by your expressions, I assume he is strong?" He asked, with a shine in his eyes at the thought of a new opponent.

"Well, that actually sheds a lot of light on this. Thanks! I'll get to Beerus after I finish explaining." I said, trying to leave the best part for last.

"Then hurry up, brat!" Vegeta yelled, obviously annoyed at this interruption.

"This current time we're in is known as the 4th part of the show. It is called Dragon Ball GT. GT for short." I once again explained.

"Yes you said before!" He snapped. "But wait. If this is the, 4th you said, what was the third." He asked, as if he knew the magnitude of his question.

I sighed. "Ok, the third part is technically not really relevant to this time. According to what you said, it never happened." I said in a hush voice. "This part is known as, well I guess the 'Super' universe. It takes place in the time immediately after the fight with Buu, but before the Tournament where Goku leaves to train Uub. The only things part of it right now is 2 movies and about 3 episodes, but the main part is the movies." I felt Zero fidgeting at this part from not getting to speak, but I was too excited about this to let him as I continued. "The basis of the movies is basically you and Goku's ascension into a new level of Super Saiyan, not Super Saiyan 4, and fighting the literal Gods of the universe, the main one being Beerus-The God of Destruction."

"About how strong is this God of Destruction, boy?" He asked, probably thinking about how much of a fight he would get.

"Do you know how powerful you are compared to Goku about a year after you guys destroyed Buu?" He nodded with an emotionless face. "He beat that Goku, as a Super Saiyan 3 while using his full power, with a flick of his finger. No joke! He actually flicked him in the forehead and knocked him out cold." The look on Vegeta's face was one of disbelief. I didn't blame him. I had basically turned his entire world upside-down by telling him someone that strong actually existed.

"Tha-That's unbelievable." He stuttered out.

"Oh but it gets better." Zero said, unable to contain himself anymore. "You and Goku become Gods!" he exclaimed.

"What! Tell me how to do this now!" Vegeta yelled as he grabbed Zero by his shoulders and shook him violently. If I knew Vegeta, even in the GT timeline. He was probably still wanting a chance to 1-up Goku. Before Zero could respond to him, we heard what seemed to be even loader footsteps coming towards our room. A split second before the door slid open, I realized that It was the morning and we probably woke someone up…

"VEGETA! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY SLEEP AT NIGHT!" Yelled Bulma Briefs, Vegeta's wife, from the doorway to the infirmary. "By the way, hello dears. I'm glad that your awake and ok, you probably more than your friend from the looks of how Vegeta was shaking him. Breakfast will be ready in an hour, so ALL of you wash up and head upstairs if you feel up to it; and that part doesn't include you." With that, she turned around, and stormed off and down the hallway with Vegeta having a murderous look on his face as he stomped after her, yelling about his pride in indignation.

Me and Zero once again looked at each other in confusion but immediately began laughing at what just happened. I fell back onto my back on the bed and just talked with him. "I still can't believe we're in GT" I exclaimed.

"I know." He agreed. "I would have preferred Battle of Gods or just Z, but I guess this is cool to."  
"You guess?! This is awesome! Just don't go blabbing about internet stuff around anyone, like weird TrunksXPan stuff. Otherwise you'll get us killed in an instant."

"No promises!" He laughed while holding his hands out in mock surrender.

"I'm going to head on upstairs and see if I can find other DBZ people to talk to. Let's meet up at dinner. Ok." I called while walking out.

"OK! See ya there!" He shouted as I rounded the doorway and went down the hall in the direction I saw Bulma leave through earlier.

 **A/N: Thanks for the support on this story. Don't forget to leave your comments, questions, and snide remarks in the review space and I'll make sure to get back to you on them or answer them through PM and at the end of each chapter. Until we meet again guys! (in the next chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting of the Minds?

I Took the Road Less Traveled

 **Chapter 4** -Meeting of the Minds?

 **A/N** : **Sorry once again for the long delay between these stories. I've been going through a transition period, but now I'm going to try and get back into my stride with updates. As a present, this chapter and the 5** **th** **Chapter of "I'm Just Saiyan" will have gone up within 1-2 days of each other, along with both of them being a feature-special-I'm sorry-mega-large chapters to hopefully keep you sated until my next scheduled update (This time I'll be aiming for every weekend to every other weekend). I promise (probably) not to take as long with updates, so without further ado; LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLE!**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME**_

Me and Zero once again looked at each other in confusion but immediately began laughing at what just happened. I fell back onto my back on the bed and just talked with him. "I still can't believe we're in GT" I exclaimed.

"I know." He agreed. "I would have preferred Battle of Gods or just Z, but I guess this is cool to."  
"You guess?! This is awesome! Just don't go blabbing about internet stuff around anyone, like weird TrunksXPan stuff. Otherwise you'll get us killed in an instant."

"No promises!" He laughed while holding his hands out in mock surrender.

"I'm going to head on upstairs and see if I can find other DBZ people to talk to. Let's meet up at dinner. Ok." I called while walking out.

"OK! See ya there!" He shouted as I rounded the doorway and went down the hall in the direction I saw Bulma leave through earlier.

* * *

"Wow, I knew that Capsule Corp was big but…" I paused as I looked around the rounded hallway that mimicked the one I had been in for the past 15 minutes. "WHY IS THE HALLWAY SO LONG!" I yelled into what seemed to be and endless metal hall that was filled with monotony. "Damn it. I get the opportunity to be in one of the greatest anime of all time, and I have to spend it walking along an endless hallway…" I said to myself while tugging at the handles of doors as I passed them. "WITH NO UNLOCKED DOORS!"

I was about to start screaming at the wall again when something caught my attention. The next door had a green light above it, which I guessed meant that it was unlocked. It also looked different in that I could see light coming out from under the door. I made haste to open it, embarrassing myself after trying to pull it for a good 2 minutes before realizing that it was a push-to-open door. I was blinded as light engulfed me from the now opened doorway and voices echoed into the empty hallway from the outside. "And that's when I told him to put me into the game so that we could get it over with. You know my couch, always trying to put on a… Wait, who's that?" Apparently whoever was talking had taken note of my appearance, though I still couldn't make out anybody after feeling like the light had fried my retinas.

"GAAAAH!" I yelled while clutching my eyes. "WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO SOLAR FLARE ME!?" I yelled, thinking that the reference would be lost on them… until I realized that the person I was yelling at was Yamcha. Sometimes it is a pain to be me.

"Umm… okay." He said, while what I thought was him raising his eyebrow but I couldn't be sure because my vision was still shaky. "Hey Krillin, do you know this kid? I assume so because he's making jokes about one of your techniques." He asked Krillin while walking over and putting an arm around my shoulder.

"First thing, it's actually Tien's. Second, I in fact don't…" What I only could presume to be Krillin said while staring at me.

My sight was finally ok now and I rubbed my eyes one more time before speaking. "Hi, I'd appreciate you not talk as if I'm not here." I wasn't afraid to mouth off to these two. They could both easily destroy me, but at least they were no Vegeta. "My name is Gallatin, and I am basically God compared to you guys." That was sure to be a great conversation starter.

Both of the orange Gi-clad fighters stared at me with a questionable expression before laughing heartily in my face. "Wow, that was a good one kid." Yamcha said while wiping a tear from his eye and grinning like a fool. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're just like this guy I know named Vegeta."

"Really? I act nothing like him!" I retorted in indignation. I didn't really want to be associated with that jerk prince, but I was starting to realize how bad I must have sounded. "Wait, I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to act in a disrespectful manner." I bowed to them for added effect, which I guessed sealed the deal because when I looked up, they were rubbing the backs of their heads with non-teasing smiles on their faces.

"No problem. I was like that when I was your age too." Yamcha said while rubbing my hair.

"You're still like that." Krillin interjected while sticking a finger in his face.

While they were both laughing again, I had taken the time to look around and realized that I was standing dead-center in the middle of a party. We were in the very same yard that Bulma's party from "Battle of Gods" was, and behind me was the door I had walked through. Apparently I had been walking around in the cellar… " _Mental face palm number 2."_ I thought to myself. This must have been a similar type gathering to that of the movie, because all of the main and side characters were scattered around me, barely taking notice of me though. It was then that I took notice of Krillin, who was looking as old as he was in GT, and Yamcha staring at me now. "Umm. So-I mean-I guess I should introduce myself." I continued while drawing their attention closer to me. "My name is Gallatin, and I am currently 16 years old." I started. "To make this short; I am from a different universe where all of your lives are a TV show that I watch. And no, Mr. Yamcha, you are not the main character." I added as a side note, taking notice of both of their rapidly switching facial expressions. "If you need to test me for proof, that's fine. But Vegeta has already done that." I added, hoping to make the explanations short.

Yamcha was, of course, the first to speak up. "Wow… That was a lot to take in. But strangely enough, I believe you."

"Really?" I asked in confusion at his trusting, barely noticing the sarcasm until he burst out laughing again.

"No! HAHAHAHAH! Did you see the look on his face Krillin?!" He said while nudging Krillin with his elbow and pointing at me with his other arm.

I was about to lunge at Yamcha for laughing at me so much. I was not about to be made fun of by the most infamously disappointing and weak character in all of Dragon Ball... Whether or not he could beat me up without batting an eye. Thankfully, Krillin seemed to notice my muscles tensing as I was about to attack Yamcha, and decided it was time to step in. "Ok Yamcha, knock it off now. Or do you want me telling Bulma about the time when you cheated on her with her secretary while you two were still dating?" His voice becoming serious.  
Yamcha's face turned red, purple, blue, and 50 shades of grey before finally settling on a deathly pale, whitish hue. He immediately settled down and started mumbling something about him not knowing. "K, sorry Krillin. So… Gally-tan or whatever you said your name was-"

"Gallatin." I corrected.

"Yeah. Umm, so I guess I can test you about of lives for the fun of it… hmm, where should I start…" After many minutes of pondering his questions, the rest of the conversation proceeded just like It did with Vegeta, minus the Super Saiyan anger craze. By the time that I had started talking about the King Piccolo Saga from Dragon Ball; Oolong, Puar, Dende, and ChiChi had made their way over to listen to me when they heard me say "King Piccolo". After that, it took several more minutes of explaining and testing before I was back to explaining the sagas. This time, I was interrupted after finishing up with the Saiyan Saga. By the time that I had finally finished Z, almost all of the Z-fighters were crowded in a circle around me and erupted into a cheer after I described the battle with Buu (minus Piccolo, but he was leaning coolly against a teriyaki stand nearby; so I assumed he was listening too). The reason they were cheering though, sadly was not my riveting storytelling, but my smart phone's. Halfway through the Buu Saga, I had remembered that I still had my Android Galaxy S5 in my pocket, and had recently downloaded a Youtube video that had compiled the complete fight together.

"Oh goodness! Goku fought that thing by himself!?" Chi Chi remarked while visibly cringing whenever Goku got hit on the screen.

"I know what you mean." Tien remarked, all three of his eyes wide in shock. "I sensed the fight when it happened, but seeing how intense it was for myself is a different experience entirely."

"Yeah." Krillin agreed. "Usually I have to stay on edge just to get glimpses of Goku's fights, but this show thing is somehow showing them going fast, and yet slow enough for us to see without effort at the same time."

Yamcha grinned while winking at me, most likely forgetting our exchange from earlier entirely. "I could get used to this you know." He tipped his glass of "punch" before putting his attention back on the fight.

When it had ended, everyone was pleading with me to show more of their past fights. "Come on Gallatin. Just one more! Pleease?" Krillin pleaded with a nostalgic and happy look on his face.

I smiled and shook my head at him and the others though. "Sorry guys, my phone only has 12% power left to run on. Maybe after I can find a charger for it, or maybe get Mrs. Bulma to make me one if she has the time."

"Well ok. I guess we can all see it later." He agreed. He turned around and started walking back over to where what I recognized as GT Maron and Android 18 were sitting down. "I'll see you guys later. I promised to help the girls with their shopping today. I almost never go, so this'll be a treat. Hope I don't die of boredom." He walked away and left us to talk once more, just before a loud noise caught our attention.

 _ **VEGETA! GET BACK HERE AND HELP ME LOOK!**_

 _ **DAMNIT WOMAN! HOW DID YOU LOSE A HUMAN CHILD, YET YOU KEEP TRACK OF TRUNKS!?**_

 _ **SHUT YOUR DAMN HEAD AND DON'T CALL ME WOMAN! AT LEAST 1 OF THEM IS STILL HERE!**_

 _ **STILL HERE AND EATING US OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME!**_

 _ **THIS COMING FROM THE PRINCE OF ALL FOOD VACCUUMS!**_

"Speaking of the devil…" Krillin pitched in, as he walked away and the shouting got closer and closer to use until everyone stood to either side, forming a clear path from the still arguing Vegeta and Bulma.

The second Bulma saw me, she ran down and started squeezing me in a bear hug. I could have sworn that I heard my ribs break before I was able to get out a few words. "Gack…Air..nee-d…Aaaaaaair!" I wheezed out before she got the message and let go of me. I looked towards Vegeta with a 'are you going to hug me too?' expression to which he simply glared harder and turned his back towards me.

After she had fully inspected me for any of my injuries returning, my eardrum was once again assaulted, except at a much closer distance. " _ **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS GO UP THE STAIRS; BUT NOOOO! YOU HAD TO GO ON AN ADVENTURE!?**_ " She paused for a breath, luring me into a false sense of hope, before continuing even louder. " _ **NOT TO EVEN MENTION HOW HELPFUL YOUR FRIEND ZERO WAS! WHEN I TRIED ASKING HIM WHERE YOU WHERE, HE JUST KEPT SAIYING '**_ muffin button _ **'. WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN!?**_ "

I chuckled at that last part, which I immediately realized was a wrong move as that urged her on to yell at me for another good 10 to 15 minutes before calming down. This wasn't exactly the best feeling in the world I was getting from this too. " _Jeez. It looks a lot funnier when you're not the one getting yelled at on the show. Now I just feel like an inconsiderate jerk_ " I made a mental promise to myself to be more considerate of others, along with verbally agreeing not to wander off on similar terms.

Bulma sighed and regained her composer after standing back up from her half kneeling position. "Well, the good thing is that you're ok. For a second there, I thought that Vegeta had killed you." Everyone started laughing except for me and Vegeta. "As a bonus, at least we don't have to take the time introducing you to everyone. Now hurry up into the main building for your lunch; and don't get lost this time!" She yelled at me while I started jogging over to the structure she had pointed to.

I was feeling great right now, I felt invisible! I was in Dragon Ball GT… Though there was something still gnawing at my brain whenever I said that. It was as if something important was supposed to happen that I had missed; but the only thing that was supposed to happen was the Shadow Dragon Sagas, and with what I'd heard from the Z-fighters, they had just gone through the Baby Saga. Though, now that I thought about it… if the SD Saga was next, something was off… " _hmm… what is it…_ " I pondered to myself before being abruptly interrupted after walking into the glass door to the facility. "GAH!" I yelled out while holding my forehead. " _Oh well, I'll probably remember it later._ " I walked through the doors after pulling them open, and passed by the attendant in the lobby that directed me towards the dining hall. My stomach growled louder than my thoughts at the moment, making me forget everything else but the prospect of food.

"Heph Gab-ba-tin! Sip dowb ab eap, tis spup ish goob!" (Translation: Hey Gallatin! Sit down and eat, this stuff is good!) I heard the food muffled yells of Zero and followed the sound past the mountains of food on the table to find him seated at the head of the table, trying to bite into an entire rotisserie chicken.

"Hey! Before you talk, swallow first and stop eating. I swear, this stuff is going to give you a heart attack." I kiddingly scolded him while giving him a noogie.

"Heb! _GULP!_ " he swallowed his mouthful before continuing. "Well, if I do, then Trunks will probably come from the future to save me." He joked, while waving his fork in my face; I noticed that his arm was perfectly fine, and was about to ask him when he stopped me and just said. "Senzu Bean. Found it in the drawer with the forks."

"K." I said in a non-caring tone. At this point, nothing could surprise me. "There's a flaw in your logic. GT is the same time period as Future Trunks; so, he'd have to cross dimensions, not travel through time."

"Time Sch-mime." He dismissed my idea, though I took no offense of it; being so use to this during the time that seemed so long ago when we were chatting over the internet.

I took a seat next to him and started piling some of the salad and leftover chicken & rice onto my place while we kept talking. "So, anything interesting happen to you?" I asked after describing my encounter with the Z-Warriors.

"Not really. All that happen was that Bulma came back, yelled at me, then stormed off after making me come up here to eat." He said in a bored tone while playing with his meatballs on his plate.

"Wow, and here I thought _I_ was having fun." I said while playfully nudging his shoulders in a teasing manner. "Still, now that we're done with all that excitement, I'm getting kind of bored now-"

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII! YOU FRIGGING JERK!**_

A girl's loud, high-pitched scream pierced the relatively silent hall as my eardrums were once again assaulted. I stood up after nearly falling out of my chair to see what had happened, only to see a teenage Bulma-look alike pointing at me with a furious look on her face. The daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, Bulla… or was it Bra…umm…what's her face, was standing in front of me. I jumped back afterwards, just in time, to see a red streak as she lunged at me, breaking my chair into pieces. She was still dressed in her classic red-tank toppish thing with her midriff showing off and a matching scarlet skirt with knee-high boots. One of which was currently embedded into what used to be my chair. " _Oh yeah, she's a Saiyan too. Yet another person I looked down upon that can beat me up._ " I didn't have enough time to wallow in self-pity however, because I had to once again barely dodge her incoming kick to my face. This time, her heel nicked me as she passed by, making a burning, thin cut on my cheek appear. I frantically scrambled backwards once again while trying to reason the furious female half-Saiyan into not killing me.

"WOAH NELIIE! Is that any way to treat your guest?!" I said in a slightly taunting tone, while barely dodging her frantic and uncoordinated punches. " _Wow, she may be uncoordinated, but one hit from those could break my head off."_ I assumed the only reason I was still alive was because she was too blinded by anger to hit properly… and she had her eyes closed too. I carefully sidestepped while she was still trying to punch the space that I had been in. Quietly, I tip-toed around her and over to where Zero was laughing his head off.

"DUDE!? What did you do to piss of another person here; show them your fanfiction collection?" He belched out while nearly tipping over backwards in his chair. I frantically tried to shush him, but he got the message to late as his eyes bugged out when he saw Bra/Bulla turn around to face us, her eyes open and full of rage.

"YOU!" She whispered through clenched teeth while seething with rage.

"Meeee…" I mockingly replied while trying to keep a cool head.

"Chris…" She said while her voice picked up and her aura spiked around her.

"Chris?" Zero popped in, as confused as I was.

"Chris!" She yelled.

"Bra!?" I yelled back with my arms crossed.

"Gallatin!?" Zero yelled while waving his arms around.

"Zero!?" I answered back while half turning my head and keeping my eyes on Bra/Bulla.

"Gallatin?" Bra said with a questioning and angry expression on her.

"…"

"Wait wha-"

"Damn it Gallatin, you ruined it!" Zero fake-scolded me while leaning back on the now flipped over table.

"Who the hell is Gallatin?" Bra/Bulla asked while dissipating her aura. She now simply wore a confused look instead of her previous, maniacal state.

"I am… who did you think I was." I said, the situation now dawning on me.

Bra seemed to have realized the misunderstanding too, because she had now started tearing around her eyes. "But. You. I mean. He. You. Chis. Not…" Her eyes seemed to pop out of her socket with word that came out. "DAAAAAAAAAAAADY!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face now, as she raced out of the wrecked room; leaving me and Zero even more confused.

"Well, I don't know about you, I'm going to get out of here before someone comes in thinking we destroyed the million dollar dining room." Zero non-chalantly said while edging out of the room, breaking out into a full on run afterwards. I exited the room as soon as I could too, without falling over the rubble, and just made it through the doorway as the last unbroken thing, a diamond (or crystal) chandelier crashed onto the floor from the roof after swinging on its hinges for the past 5 minutes.

* * *

I soon caught up to Zero and was able to stop him with the best reasoning I knew of; a flying tackle. "CLEAR TACKLE OVERDRIVE!" I screamed while clearing the last few feet between us with a leap and grabbing onto his neck, bringing us both down. We tumbled into a heap near the main lobby of the main C.C. building.

"Was that really necessary?" He groaned while sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Yes. If you can make a DBZA reference; I can make a 'JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' reference." I said, a smirk dangling off of the side of my face.

"Well good job with that. " He got up and dusted himself off; offering me his hand to get up afterwards.

As he pulled me up to my feet, I saw a small, clown looking, child dressed in Japanese emperor clothes exit the men's room and make his way over to the door that led outside and to the party that I had seen before. I nudged Zero before whispering to him, "Hey, don't look now, but I think I saw something you might find interesting." I directed his attention towards the child/clown emperor, expecting him to yell out something to stop him from leaving the building.

I was not disappointed. "GALLATIN! LOOK! It's a Pokémon!" He yelled while pointing his finger straight at the person. I face palmed, both to knowing who exactly the person was, and what Zero was referencing at the moment. "Can I keep it?!" He screamed while we walked closer to the man/child.

He smiled and waved at us when he noticed Zero's yelling and our approaching him. He greeted us with a warm grin when we were finally next to him "Oh hello there, my name is Chiaotzu. Where you talking about m-"

"Did ya hear that Gallatin? It's a Chiaotzu." Suddenly, as if god himself was playing along with the joke, he pulled out one of the spherical stones that were in the fountain next to us. It conveniently was colored half white and half red, furthering the Poké-ball joke. "I'm going to catch it." He continued, a grin forming on his face and mine as we both nearly burst out laughing from Chiaotzu's frightened expression.

"Wait, what are you doing? What's a 'pokey mom'? What do you mean by ca-Ah? What's the big idea?!" Chiaotzu jumped back in fright and confusion as Zero threw the rock so that it bounce off of the floor in front of him and to the side of Chiaotzu, making sure it didn't hit him.

"AAAAW! It didn't work Gallatin!" He put on a fake pout while I held back a smirk and responded with the appropriate lines that we both knew by heart.

I crossed my arms in a Vegeta-like fashion and put on the best "evil smirk" that I could. "That's because you have to damage it first, Zero." I couldn't hold out anymore, and barely stifled my laughs as I saw Zero pick up another dozen rocks similar to the one he first threw; getting into a pose that suggested he was going to start throwing again.

"Alright! Let's see if I can get a _critical_." With that, Chiaotzu booked it out through the door while we both burst out laughing and fell onto the floor.

After we had both calmed down from our fits, I decided to walk outside and straighten things out. "Come on. We better tell him it was all a joke before Chiaotzu tells Tien and he tries to kill us." He nodded his head and we both headed through the automatic sliding doors that led to the Z-Fighter filled courtyard.

 _ **YOU'RE IN A LOT OF TROUBLE, KIDS.**_

I suddenly stopped in my tracks as I heard a muffled voice seeming to come from the inside of my head. Judging by the confused look on Zero's face too, he heard it too. "You didn't just hear a nasal-congested dude in your head too did you?" He asked while looking around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. I simply nodded to him while looking around also, but I already had a hunch about who was speaking to us.

" _King Kai, I think?_ " I thought in my head, hoping that I guessed right and wasn't going to be accused of being telepathist.

 _ **YES, RIGHT AS ALWAYS GALLATIN. THOUGH THAT DOESN'T SURPRISE ME; SEEING HOW YOU BASICALLY KNOW EVERYTHING THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT "DeeBeeZee".**_

I heard the annoyance in his voice and decided to cut to the point so as not to offend him with my usual sarcastic responses. " _So what did you say we were in trouble of?_ " I asked in my mind, trying to come off as polite.

 _ **WELL, MAYBE LET'S START WITH THE FACT THAT YOU NOT ONLY INFORMED VEGETA OF THE EXISTANCE OF LORD BEERUS, THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION; BUT YOU AND ZERO'S ARRIVALS HAVE APPARENTLY CAUSED HIM TO STIR IN HIS SLEEP.**_

I nodded my head, realizing where this was going. Apparently Zero was hearing the conversation too, as his face paled considerably. "Don't tell me that he's awake now?" He groaned out loud. King Kai apparently heard this also.

 _ **NO, THANKFULLY. BUT THANKS TO THIS OCCURANCE; SUPREME KAI BELIEVES THAT HE WILL AWAKEN IN ABOUT 10 YEARS TIME. NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT YOUR BEING HERE IS A FREAK ACCIDENT OF NATURE THAT…**_

At this point, me and Zero zoned out of the conversation and continued walking. If we had 10 years before they came, that was more than enough time to do the Super Saiyan God ritual and let Goku train. Maybe we might even be able to see God Goku fight Omega Shenron when he comes. " _Well that isn't really going to happen until they summon the dragon to wish back…_ "

"OH SHIT!" I screamed out loud after coming to my realization; shocking Zero.

"What!? What is it?" He questioned while looking noticing the frightened look on my face.

"I KNOW WHAT I FORGOT! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" I dragged his arm while running towards where I saw the Z-Fighters last, realizing that time was of the essence if my facts were ture.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, going into a run to keep up with me after I let go of his arm.

"What saga comes after the Baby Saga, but before the Shadow Dragon Saga?!" I yelled, running ahead of him to save time. "AND WHAT SAGA HAS KRILLIN ALIVE AND GOKU A SUPER SAIYAN 4?!" My point dawned on him and he quickened his pace. My fear was seeing more and more likely as I remembered my small exchange with Krillin earlier that had first sparked my memory.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Well ok. I guess we can all see it later." He agreed. He turned around and started walking back over to where what I recognized as GT Maron and Android 18 were sitting down. "I'll see you guys later. I promised to help the girls with their shopping today. I almost never go, so this'll be a treat. Hope I don't die of boredom."

 _FLASHBACK END_

"No…No…No.. NONONONO!" My screams grew louder and louder when I Heard the explosions coming from the city. Smoke rising in the distance.

"It's not what you think… is it?" Zero panted out, the plumes smoke drawing his attention.

"Yeah; I think so…" I replied solemnly

" **The 'Super Andriod 17' saga has begun…** " I whispered as I prepared for the coming storm.

* * *

 **A/N: As always, thanks for the support on this story. Don't forget to leave your comments, questions, and snide remarks in the review/comments space and I'll make sure to answer them at the end of the next chapter. Now for a quick Review answer segment.**

 **Princess Geta** **: I don't think that I'll be giving Gallatin or Zero any ki powers, as they are regular humans like us. In my mind, our ki is different from DBZ humans' ki; in that it frequently and randomly spasms/fluctuates while still keeping a very low number. This explains why you can't do ki moves, or fusion, in real life; though I'll go more in detail with this in a later chapter.**

 **SnappycowMcSkittles:** **Currently, I have no plans of having other humans have come through the portal; but there's always the chance. Who knows how many could have come through, this early in the story. Stay tuned if you want to find out. ;)**

 **And finally, as another sorry present; here's a sneak preview of the next chapter of "I Took the Road Less Traveled"; Chapter 5-"Android's Wrath, Fusion Born":**

* * *

I looked back at the lifeless body of Krillin in shock; we were too late already. Currently, from up here, it looked about the time where 18 just kicked 17 into the building; there was nothing we could do though. We both knew how the rest of this scene played out… But I refused to let it happen the same.

"As long as we're here, we're going to make a difference!" I flew the bike straight towards where 17 was getting up.

"Are you crazy!?" Zero screamed while hanging on as he wen't into a full on vertical drop, our front facing the ground.

"18 get out of the way!"

* * *

"Wait, so you're telling me that by using ki inhibitors, our ki will stop fluctuating." Zero asked her while slipping on the technological armbands.

"In essence yes." She answered. "It'll be just like if you were one of us; you know, like me and Chi-Chi at least." She chuckled to herself at her own comment.

Another thing had come to my mind though, the image of the previous bloodshed coming to mind. Suddenly, and Idea popped into my head. "Hey Zero, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"As long as it's not Great Saiyaman watches, then yes." He stood a yard to my right side, while sticking his arms out opposite of me. "Are you ready to go out there and be helpful for once?"

"Yeah. LET'S GO!" I yelled while going into a similar position.

Bulma, recognizing our poses, shrieked. "Don't do it! We don't know if the inhibitors even work with fusion. You won't even be that strong!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as we both started sidestepping towards each other while simultaneously bringing our arms overhead and to the other sides of our bodies.

"Fuuuu.." We spoke in unison.

"SION!" We yelled together, courter turning while sticking our arms back to their original positions, with our fists balled, and standing on one leg.

We finally stuck our leg back onto the ground while leaning to the side toward each other and bringing our arms together. Thankfully having our index fingers pointed and perfectly touching. "HAAA!" We screamed as one being, our voices blending together.

A bright light filled the room as I felt myself being twisted in unimaginable ways; finally settling in a form that was slightly shorter than I originally was, with a tingling sensation all around me. We were one now.

We turned towards Bulma and crossed our arms over our vested chest. "Hmph. This'll sound overused and copying, but I am neither Gallatin nor Zero. My name is Gallero; AND I FINALLY HAVE THE POWER!"


	5. Indefinite Hiatus

**(A/N): Hello Everyone, Gallatin Here. I'm here to say that, unfortunately, "I Took The Road Less Traveled" and "I'm Just Saiyan" will be going on indefinite hiatuses until a certain time. In case you haven't noticed the sudden drop in upload times for the two, it was because of a problem with the computer I have been saving the chapters on. I had saved at least 7 chapters for both in advance, but had run into some difficulties, making my files unusable. I at first had thought I had sorted it out when I was able to recover the 4** **th** **chapter of ITTRLT, but it was simply that. As such, It will be some time before I work up the initiative to start rewriting those two again. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM ABANDONING THEM! It simply means they will be lacking updates until I can start retyping them. Until then, expect 1 or 2 new fics to pop up on my page to help fill in the void within the next week or so. Thanks for your cooperation, and hope you'll like what's in store!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Android's Wrath, Fusion Born

I Took the Road Less Traveled

 **Chapter 5** – Android's Wrath, Fusion Born

 **A/N** : **Do you want a reasonable excuse for why there haven't been updates for years? Well...**

 **you're not gonna get one. Sorry, life sucks and interests change :P . Let the cringe go on I guess...?**

 _ **LAST TIME**_

At this point, me and Zero zoned out of the conversation and continued walking. If we had 10 years before they came, that was more than enough time to do the Super Saiyan God ritual and let Goku train. Maybe we might even be able to see God Goku fight Omega Shenron when he comes. " _Well that isn't really going to happen until they summon the dragon to wish back…_ "

"OH SHIT!" I screamed out loud after coming to my realization; shocking Zero.

"What!? What is it?" He questioned while looking noticing the frightened look on my face.

"I KNOW WHAT I FORGOT! WE HAVE TO HURRY!" I dragged his arm while running towards where I saw the Z-Fighters last, realizing that time was of the essence if my facts were ture.

"WHAT?!" He yelled, going into a run to keep up with me after I let go of his arm.

"What saga comes after the Baby Saga, but before the Shadow Dragon Saga?!" I yelled, running ahead of him to save time. "AND WHAT SAGA HAS KRILLIN ALIVE AND GOKU A SUPER SAIYAN 4?!" My point dawned on him and he quickened his pace. My fear was seeing more and more likely as I remembered my small exchange with Krillin earlier that had first sparked my memory.

"No…No…No.. NONONONO!" My screams grew louder and louder when I heard the explosions coming from the city. Smoke rising in the distance.

"It's not what you think… is it?" Zero panted out, the plumes smoke drawing his attention.

"Yeah; I think so…" I replied solemnly

" **The 'Super Andriod 17' saga has begun…** " I whispered as I prepared for the coming storm.

* * *

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIIIIIIT!" I screamed, going into full on panic mode. Obviously knowing the proper response to my panic attack, Zero grabbed one of my shoulders and started repeatedly slapping my face forehand and backhand over and over.

"Get"

 _SLAP_

"Your"

 _SLAP_

"Self"

 _SLAP_

"To-"

 _SLAP_

"Ge-"

 _SLAP_

"Ther!"

 _SLAP_

 _SLAP_

 _SLAP_

He winded up for another slap but I caught his other hand before he was able to hit my already swelling cheeks again. "Thanks. * _Pant*_ I needed that." In this situation I needed to keep a cool head if we wanted to make it out of this situation alive. I needed a plan…

 _SLAP_

"OW WHAT THE HELL ZERO!?" I screamed after he slapped me again mid-thought.

He was grinning ear to ear. "It was fun."

Normally in a situation like this, I would start slapping him back. This time however, I stopped myself and started thinking of any facts about Dragon Ball that could help me in the situation. "Ok. Stop it now. We need to plan out what we're going to do."

He nodded and put on a semi-serious expression. "Kay. It's obvious that Krillin and 18 are being attacked right now. Most likely, their car just exploded or something and Krillin is already dead right?" He surmised while trying to get a better look at the plume of smoke that was starting to dissipate.

I shook my head in disagreement though. "No, I don't think he's dead yet. There's still some delay in between 17 showing up and his death, but not a lot. We still have time to warn Goku before he dies. Then he can Instant Transmission there and save him!" I broke into a sprint back towards the courtyard, not waiting for Zero's response.

"WAIT! WHY DOES THIS EVEN MATTER!" He yelled while following after me. "WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENS SO WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE. THIS ALL WORKS OUT!"

Not taking this kind of talk. I abruptly stopped and turned on my heels to face him. "I put this simply since time is obviously of the essence here. I care because to put it plainly, GT'S ENDING SUCKS!" I yelled in his ear. I had a personal problem with GT that had been eating me away for some time. "There was no reason Krillin had to die! It didn't affect the ending of this saga at all besides giving goku an anger boost, and that sucks. I am not letting this ending happen and the Shadow Dragon Saga happen! Then Goku will have to leave forever and the world will go to shit! We can prevent this! A loss of life is still a loss of life; and while we can prevent it, I'll at least try." I finished off my rant after noticing Zero finally realize the truth. This whole time, he had been treating this all like a TV show, but it wasn't anymore. These were real people, and as much of a show this seemed like, we both were not prepared to have someone's blood on our hands as much as we thought otherwise.

We both exchanged looks as we prepared for what was to come and, without saying another word, ran towards the main building.

* * *

Me and Zero burst through the doors of the main desk and I ran up to the receptionists desk, nearly having an asthma attack from the distance I ran. We weren't very fit people, so running across a giant court yard was more than enough to leave us at a loss of breath. I panted repeatedly until catching my breath, all the while the blond haired receptionist lady was giving me a strange look.

"Mrs. * _PANT*_ Briefs. * _PANT*_ Where is she?! _*Wheeeeze*_ " Zero got out after recovering before me from the run.

Her response only bore worse news. "Oh, Mrs. Briefs? Her and her daughter went over to the Son residence for a dinner get-together. If you want, I can pass on a message-"

"DAMN IT WE NEED HER NOW!" I interrupted the receptionist. I was about to just up and give up trying to help when something glinting on the desk caught my eye.

It was a container of tiny half pink, half white cylindrical capsules with labels that read " _EMERGENCY TRANSPORT_ ". I nudged Zero to take a look at the container, then subtly drew the word " _Distract_ " in the flower pot's dirt on the desk. Getting the meaning very quick, Zero put the plan into action by pretending to swoon. He made a big scene by gasping and flailing in the air before falling backwards onto the floor. Not the most manly distraction, but it was effective enough as the woman got up from her desk and ran around it to see if he was ok. While she wasn't looking, I grabbed all of the capsules I could and stuffed them into my pocket.

"Well I guess that since Miss Bulma isn't here that we'll come back later!" I said while walking quickly towards the door.

"Wait what!?" The receptionist called back to me. "Can't you see your friend unconscious over here?!" She yelled at me before letting out a scream as Zero suddenly sat up with a grin on his face.

He jumped up and onto his feet. "Wow, I'm alright. It's a miracle!" He yelled out while running out the door. "I've got to spread the word!"

Suddenly, the confused receptionist looked back at the half empty container of capsules on her desk and back to me and Zero full on sprinting out of the door now after seeing the realization of the situation dawn on her. "HEY WAIT! STOP THOSE KIDS! THEIVES!"

One of the suited men on the side tried to lunge towards me, but I clicked one of the capsules in my pocket and threw it at him. He screamed as he dived out of the way of a now fully sized car flying towards him.

"PRAISE JESUS AND GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" Zero yelled out as we finally got out of the building and onto the front lawn. I really quick threw another clicked capsule at the door and after a puff of smoke appeared, it was blocked by a large semi bearing the Capsule Corp logo. "Quick! Open a capsule that can get us out of here before they find another way out!"

Not wasting any time, I grabbed several more capsules and started clicking and throwing them.

 _CLICK_

 _BOOM_

A car appeared. "Not fast enough." I said before throwing another.

 _CLICK_

 _BOOM_

A bicycle was propped next to the car. "That's even worse!" Zero yelled before noticing several armed men approaching from the other side of the courtyard. "Hurry up! There are big guys with guns coming!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled back.

 _CLICK_

 _BOOM_

Almost like Dende was playing a prank on us, a Tractor was now there. "OH COME ON! HOW IS THAT EVEN EMERGENCY TRANSPORT?!" I yelled out before Zero grabbed the last one out of my hand.

"GIVE ME THAT!" He threw it at the front gate and a futuristic looking bike with no wheels stood in front of us. "What even is that?!"

I was about to retort but jumped 3 feet into the air as a gunshot rang off and blew the tire off of the tractor next to us. "NO TIME! JUST GET ON IT!"

I hoisted myself and Zero onto the bike and frantically looked for a power button while Zero was throwing capsules at the oncoming people. "HURRY UP AND START IT!" He yelled at me while flinging cars and the sorts.

Finally I pressed a button with the CC logo on it as a bullet nearly grazed the back of my head. The Bike rumbled to life and a blue light emitted from a screen on it. I grabbed the handles and turned them forward to launch the bike through the gates.

Instead, it flew 200 feet vertically into the air. "IT CAN FLY?!" Zero screamed out while holding onto my back for dear life as he nearly fell off of it. "HAHA! I can't believe we got lucky enough to grab a FLYING BI-" He was interrupted midsentence as the men on the ground started to open fire on us once more. "NEVERMIND! DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!"

Not needing more encouragement; I revved the handles once more, this time without pulling back on them, and we shot forward through the sky and towards where the explosions were going off in the city.

* * *

"Hey Gallatin, I've been thinking." Zero said after they had been flying for some time. "What exactly are we going to do to help 18 and Krillin, if they're not dead of course? I mean, you and me are weaker than the average person in our universe! So how are we going to beat an android that kicked the shit out of 2 Super Saiyans, a Namek, and the rest of the Z-Fighters at the same time?!" Zero did have a point.

"Actually… I kiiiinda don't have a plan." I admitted while we were closing on the smoke cloud.

A look of shock appeared on Zero for a moment and he was silent… Until he realized exactly what I said and exploded in anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A PL-"

 _BOOM_

The front hover pad of our bike suddenly exploded before he could finish speaking and I pulled up as hard as I could to stop ourselves from falling. When I looked up to see what hit us, I saw a disgusting flying creature in what looked to be black and brown armor covering it, along with stripped shoulder pads and hip pads. He had a blaster gun of some sort attached to his arm and was pointing it at us as faint smoke rose from it.

"Hah! It's just a bunch of little kids! This will be over quick." The soldier said before firing off another shot. We barely dodge out of its way by letting the bike fall a little; though it grazed the back hover pad, threatening to damage that too and put us into freefall.

"SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT THE WHOLE HELL OPENING THING!" I yelled out, to which Zero was even more annoyed. Sure enough, there was a giant hole in the sky where numerous similarly dressed soldiers and aliens were flying out of, along with other types of monsters and humanoid creatures.

"How do you forget about the friggin gates of hell opening? Isn't that kinda an important detail to remember?!" He yelled back, obviously pissed off at my forgetting so many things. I didn't have time to respond as I was putting all of my effort into dodging the blasts from the alien soldier.

Glancing down at the ground in my frequent swerving, I noticed that we had finally reached the spot of the attack and lying on the ground was a riled Android 18, a burning car, a disheveled and hurt Marron, and one of the Z fighters... Dead. I yelled at Zero to look and I could tell he had been stricken with guilt after witnessing the sight.

I looked back at the lifeless body of Krillin in shock; we were too late already. Currently, from up here, it looked about the time where 18 just kicked 17 into the building; there was nothing we could do though. We both knew how the rest of this scene played out… But I refused to let it happen the same.

"As long as we're here, we're going to make a difference!" I screamed out, revving up the handles and pushing down the bike into a vertical dive away from the soldier. I flew the bike straight towards where 17 was getting up.

"ARE YOU F**KING CRAZY!?" Zero screamed while hanging on as he went into a full on vertical drop, our front facing the ground.

Not wanting to get the elder Blond hurt along with us, I yelled at her with all of our might. "18 get out of the way!"

A surprised Android 18 looked up, along with a ruffled 17, and flew into the air backwards from her brother. Grabbing Zero's arm, I jumped from the falling bike and prayed to God that someone would save us. For the second time in the last 4 hours, Zero and I were once again free falling through the air and into certain death.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-" I was suddenly jerked backwards as I felt something snag my collar and pull me upwards. When I looked up, I saw 18 holding me and Zero up by our shirts. She gave me a faint smile and slowly placed us onto the ground next to her as she landed.

I looked to where our bike had fallen and realized that all of my capsules had fallen out of my pocket when we jumped out. 17 only looked confused at me and Zero falling from the sky before looking upwards and seeing our smoking bike fly headfirst into him. "What the fu-" He yelled out before the bike crashed into him and exploded. Quite to our expectations, it did nothing but piss him off as he waved away the smoke with a look of bloodlust as he stared straight at us…

Then a puff of smoke appeared above him before a tractor fell on him and also exploded….

Then a truck…

Then a semi, a smart car, an ice cream truck, a limousine, a biplane, a canoe, and a minivan.

While he was distracted I pulled at 18's hand and yelled at her. "Shouldn't we leave while he's distracted?"

Still unsure as to why she was here 18 questioned us as she grabbed both of us and flew down the street to where her daughter and deceased husband were. "Aren't you the kid from the party? Why are you here?!"

Not having time to give a full explanation, I gave the response I felt would get us out of here the fastest with the least amount of explaining. "I'm from the future. NOW WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO ALL DIE! GRAB KRILLIN AND MARRON AND FLY INTO ONE OF THOSE BUILDINGS NOW!" A little lie was nothing if it meant helping people.

With that, she grabbed mine and Zero's shirt collars in one hand, slung Krillin's body over her shoulder, an action that visibly pained her, and grabbed Marron around the waist before flying a ways away. She swerved between numerous buildings to lose 17 and avoid soldiers before landing us through the window of one of a damaged skyscraper.

We all crept behind several desks and waited silently. Suddenly a scream ripped through the air that sounded an awful lot like Android 17, and he didn't sound very happy. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…." Minute after minute passed in silence as the scream slowly died down and the explosions sounded farther and farther away before there was nothing but total silence.

I slowly crept from behind the desk and crawled towards the broken window. I sneaked a peak out of it and was surprised to see the large hole in the sky had disappeared and there was significantly less soldiers and monsters flying around. I turned back to everyone and signaled that the coast was clear. "Hey Zero, I think 17 went off to fight Vegeta. We can use this time to get to a safe place." I back to see Zero with a shocked expression as he sat staring at Krillin's bleeding body.

18 and Marron were no worse for wear either. "No… It can't be… Krillin… Please don't die!" 18 screamed out as more tears streamed from her swollen eyes.

"Daddy… oh my god…" Marron cried out. I had no idea what to do. Usually Zero was the funny guy that alleviated sad or tense situations, but he looked absolutely horrified after seeing the look 17 had given us and sitting 2 feet away from an actual dead body. Not a TV show, not a cartoon, not even a dummy; an actual human body with a hole through his chest.

No words could be said to comfort her, so I sat down and waited…

* * *

After 18 and Marron had cried until they couldn't anymore, 18 stood up. She made her way over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you and your friend for saving us." She said, which I thought was uncharacteristic of her before realizing that this Android 18 was much more mature than her Z counterpart. "The man that attacked us and killed Krillin was my brother, 17…." She quieted down for a while before continuing after I didn't respond. "So, you're from the future?" She asked, referring to what I said in the spur of the moment earlier.

Realizing now was probably as good a time as we were going to get for a while, I took a deep breath and started to explain. "Actually, I'm sorry but that was a lie. I just said that so that you'd believe me and get us out of there." I halfheartedly apologized. "Though I do know the future, so it's not a complete lie."

After that comment, Android 18 was even more confused, to which I elaborated after seeing her expression. "The truth is, me and my friend here are from another universe where you guys are in a television show that details your guys' lives."

Obviously shocked about us knowing about their lives, 18 didn't know how to react. "So your saying you just watch our lives like it's nothing?! That means you knew this was going to happen and YOU TOLD NOBODY!" She screamed at me.

I hung my head in defeat because it was entirely true that my own stupidity cost Krillin his life. "What can I say to excuse myself? I forgot… I'm sorry."

"Do you really witness so much bloodshed and death that you honestly forgot my husband DIED!?" She got up from her sitting position, completely disgusted by my very sight now. "YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!"

I saw her pull her leg back and before I knew it, my eyes were practically blinded as I felt pain beyond that I have ever felt in my life thus far. I was suddenly on the floor and there was a ringing in my ear. I used my strength to look at my side and saw that my arm was bent completely in the other direction, like it had been reversed. I felt sick to my stomach as the pain finally reached my brain and It was unbearable. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I was screaming over and over as I twitched on the ground trying to prop myself on my broken arm, and repeating the cycle.

Seeing that she had broken my arm and nearly knocked me unconscious, Android 18 looked to have realized that I wasn't one of the Z Fighters. "Wait, are you seriously hurt from that kick? I barely touched you! Are you seriously just a regular human!?" She spoke out in confusion.

Hearing my screams must have jolted Zero awake as he lepta to my side, arms drawn out as if to protect me… Something we both were realizing neither of us were capable of.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour or so later than me and Zero were once again standing at the front lawn of Capsule Corporation. My arm was fixed up thanks to a senzu bean Zero had snuck out of the kitchen in his pocket, but my pride… not so much. I and him had been quiet most of the way back, my thoughts on just my reasons for continuing onward ever prevalent.

Whatever was going on in Zero's head was just as much a mystery now as it was before, but I know he wasn't the same either.

Bulma had of course given us both an earful about causing quite the commotion earlier. "But they were shooting at us!" Zero exclaimed in our defense after receiving quite the talking to by the older Briefs… Bulma had none of it; cocking her head foreward in a gaze that had conquered the most vicious of warrior races, the both of us shrunk back as her shrill voice became even louder.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE BEING CHASED BY FRIEZA! STEALING IS WRONG AND YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSElVES!" After the storm had finally calmed however, me and Zero were quite surprised when instead of turning to send us back to our room or the infirmary to take shelter, Bulma instead let out a sigh of relief before turning to walk towards the hall leading to the main lab. "*sigh* Come on then. I've been meaning to show the two of you something I've been working on in the lab anyway."

The lab. THE LAB!? Zero and I both turned to eachother, grins of excitement overcoming our previously solemn expressions at the prospect of seeing the infamous Briefs' Research and Development lab. Who cares if the gates of hell were opened? SCIENCE!

Numerous turns along winding paths and branching hallways lead the two of us down to a room unlike what either of us had ever seen. The place was expansive, blue tiled, blue walls, all sleeked like that of chrome and covered head to toe in technology the likes of which we could barely contemplate. "Wow, you've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty~" I grinned, turning to my partner in reference as he quickly caught on to the line.

"There's whootzits and whatzits galore!" He responded, tapping on the keyboard to one of the terminal consoles before shying away as he accidentally pressed a blue button. Oh well, it probably was nothing.

"You want thingamabobs? They have twenty."

Bellowing out loud as we wrapped our hands around each other's necks, me and Zero's grins had maxed out entirely as we broke into son. "But who caaaares? No big deeeeaaal! I WANT MOOOOOOOOOO-"

"You two do realize that we have the Little Mermaid too, right?" Giggled a certain blue haired scientist across the room as the both of us quickly shut up. My cheeks practically burned in embarrassment at the thought of somebody realizing that I had just started singing from a Disney movie. My otherworldly reputation would be ruined!

Finally though after a few more minutes of rummaging around on a table (Me and Zero geeking out after finding a cabinet filled with nostalgic things such as the drafts for the android bomb controller), Bulma reemerged from behind a counter carrying two strange little devices and a triumphant smirk on her face.

The devices themselves didn't look anything special in particular. In each hand she carried a pair of matching armbands, one black and the other blue, both of which looked relatively elastic and comfortable minus a mechanical center and a blue light spinning around the circumference of the bands. "I like to call these little beauties 'Ki inhibitors'." Bulma snidely commented, a smirk on her face still. "Vegeta mentioned something about your energies constantly fluctuating on a weird spectrum, so that got me thinking. If we were to somehow limit that fluctuation, you could learn to use your energies much easier!"

Bulma tapped the pair in her right hand against her forehead before her eyes slowly scanned the room for us. "I used to put one of these on Trunks when he was younger to stop him from breaking all of the furniture and dishes when he did his chores; I never thought they'd be useful again since Bra didn't even need them though…" her eyes glazed over as Bulma took a nostalgic breath, overcome by the memories before snapping out of her stupor suddenly. "Uh-Anyway, these should help you out… with… your…" Her voice cut off finally as the azure haired scientist finally took notice of what me and Zero were doing.

We had found the Saiyaman watches.

"I AM, THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" I shouted out in a deepened hero voice while emulating one of Gohan's poses, the suit dangeling and hanging baggy over my form but still somehow fitting on quite snugly as I was bent at the knees with my arms raised and forming an "M" with my head and hands.

"No no, you're doing it wrong." Zero corrected as he stood up on one leg, raising an arm overhead with with the other leg bend like a flamingo and his arm crossed over his chest. He too was dressed in a Saiyaman costume, helmet and all. "You've gotta put more emphasis on the 'Great. I AM, THE GUUUUUREAT SAIYAMAN!"

"GREAT SAIYAMAN HAS ARRIVED!" I shouted, shifting to another ridiculous pose.

"GREAT SAIYAMAN IS HERE!" Zero copied, changing positions himself all the while appearing hilarious in the ruffles of the super hero suit.

"GREAT SAIYAMAN!" pose.

"GREAT SAIAYAMAN!" pose.

"GREAT SAIYAMA-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Bulma shouted, finally getting annoyed at both of our nonsense before forcibly stopping use by throwing the armbands each of our chests… the weight of which was enough to drive both of us onto the ground and me heaving for air. Of course the armbands were weighted; It's Dragon Ball, everything's ridiculous.

After some more struggling and several curses on our parts, Bulma took the time to begrudgingly re-explain the process behind the pieces of technology as the both of us began strapping them on.

"Wait, so you're telling me that by using ki inhibitors, our ki will stop fluctuating." Zero asked her while slipping on the technological armbands.

"In essence yes." She answered. "It'll be just like if you were one of us; you know, like me and Chi-Chi at least." She chuckled to herself at her own comment.

Another thing had come to my mind though, the image of the previous bloodshed coming to mind. Suddenly, and idea popped into my head. "Hey Zero, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"As long as it's not more Great Saiyaman watches, then yes." He stood a yard to my right side, while sticking his arms out opposite of me. "Are you ready to go out there and be helpful for once?"

"Yeah. LET'S GO!" I yelled while going into a similar position.

Bulma, recognizing our poses, shrieked. "Wait! Don't do it! We don't know if the inhibitors even work with fusion. You won't even be that strong!" But her cries fell on deaf ears as we both started sidestepping towards each other while simultaneously bringing our arms overhead and to the other sides of our bodies.

"Fuuuu.." We spoke in unison.

"SION!" We yelled together, quarter turning while sticking our arms back to their original positions, with our fists balled, and standing on one leg.

We finally stuck our leg back onto the ground while leaning to the side toward each other and bringing our arms together. Thankfully having our index fingers pointed and perfectly touching. "HAAA!" We screamed as one being, our voices blending together.

A bright light filled the room as I felt myself being twisted in unimaginable ways; finally settling in a form that was slightly shorter than I originally was, with a tingling sensation all around me. We were one now.

We turned towards Bulma and crossed our arms over our vested chest. "Hmph. This'll sound overused and copying, but I am neither Gallatin nor Zero. My name is Gallero; AND I FINALLY HAVE THE POWER!"

"…"

"…"

"Wait, let me do that one more time." We stuck a hand in front of our face, shaking it back and forth as if trying to wipe away the previous attempt. "I am neither Zero nor Gallatin! I am the one who will destroy you!" Our fusion announced, sticking out our hand and shifting the vest on our shoulders to give Bulma a thumbs up before turning it over into a thumbs down. "Yeah! That's definitely cooler! …oh wait, we have to say that to the bad guy though… hm, this is harder to come up with than it looks."

Something in the back of our joint minds itched though as another piece of information came back to light. "Oh shit, I forgot there's a time limit on this!" Our voices echoed thoughout the lab. Panicked at the prospect of waiting any more time, both of our legs tensed up before jumping as high as we could. Our head hit the ceiling… and the next ceiling… and the next one after that as our fusion broke through the entire length of the capsule corp. complex before emerging several feet above the roof. "Woah! Talk about a power boost!"

Spotting arcs of energy cascading over the desert in the distance, we prepped our combined power to rush towards what we knew to most definitely be the final conflict going on. "Alright! Fly away!" We pointed off towards the distance, expecting our body to just lurch foreword like every other Z-Fighter did in flight…

…that was before realizing when plummeting down to the ground in front of the building that despite the power increase, we still did not know how to fly at all.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Cursed our frantic form as we began just making random body spasms with ki energies arching in every direction, trying to make some sort of thing happen to prevent the impact.

"Um, Kamehameha! Masenko! Big Bang Attack! Sharingan! THE WORLD! SAILOR MOON SOMETHING WORK!" We announced while trying out every position possible to make something work, but nevertheless all failed as our fusion plummeted headfirst into the ground. Of course a fall like that didn't end up killing us, but it did hurt still, oh boy did it hurt.

Crawling out of the resulting crater with our blue vest scuffed and our baggy pants covered in mud, we wasted no more time before picking ourselves up and breaking into an sprint of super speed. We crossed kilometers in mere minutes at the speed this new form had! We had power beyond measure! The ideas on what to do with this power corrupted our psyche as our fusion began realizing just how strong our form was. We COULD make a difference! We COULD defend the world… Or…

We could RULE it~


End file.
